Andy Kang
Andy, a character in the It Lives In The Woods book, is a student at Westchester High and a basketball player of the Westchester Wolves. He is one of your character's love interests. He first appears in Chapter 1. Appearance Andy has black hair, brown eyes, and fair mocha-coloured skin. He wears a navy blue shirt, a brown leather jacket, a gold chain necklace, and a pair of earrings. His basketball jersey (navy blue and white with black outlines) has the number 12 on the front. Personality Andy is initially skeptical of the supernatural, insisting that he and his friends call the police to deal with Redfield in response to Dan’s disappearance. He backed down when his friends believed that other people would dismiss their claims on Redfield. Additionally, he gets angry quickly when provoked, such as Cody calling him a “triple threat” and Noah pestering him with questions on Redfield. When it comes to his old friends, Andy deeply cares about them despite ten years of drifting apart. Upon hearing from Stacy of Dan's grief over Jane's death, he expresses sadness and said that he could've helped had Dan told them about it. He then volunteers to join your character and Noah into the woods to find Dan despite having basketball practice early in the morning. Relationships Your Character Even though Your Character and Andy have drifted apart over the years, he still expresses concern for you and your other friends. Andy is fond enough of Your Character to respond positively to romantic overtures, regardless of Your Character's gender, showing he has had feelings for you for staying at least a little while. Lucas Lucas mistakenly uses the feminine pronoun when referring to Andy, who corrects him with the masculine pronoun. Nevertheless, there is no bad blood between them, with Andy understanding that Lucas was simply speaking without thinking rather than being transphobic. Ben Ben looks down on Andy for being Asian, transgender, and short, even telling the latter that he was accepted to the team as a mere publicity stunt to make the team look good in photos. This enraged Andy to the point of wanting to yell at Ben or hit him, but was stopped by a bear attacking Ben (courtesy of Redfield). If Andy lived, Ben stopped bullying him and is implied that they are now on good terms. Tom Tom has been Andy's friend since they were toddlers, as their respective parents have been friends since college. Their friendship has continued to high school, where they are excluded from various exercises during basketball practice because they are the only Asians on the team. If you choose to have Andy free Tom from Mr. Red's mind control, it is revealed that Andy contemplated suicide when he was younger and it was Tom's friendship that helped him. Other Looks Andy Basketball.png|Basketball jersey Andy full view.png|Andy full view Young Andy.png|Andy as a child AndyK homecoming.png|Homecoming ILITW friends death.png|All Friends Dead Trivia * Andy is the first known transgender character in the Choices franchise. * In Chapter 4, it is revealed that the majority of the basketball team doesn't accept him because he is short, transgender, and Asian. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:Students Category:Jocks Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests Category:Playable Characters Category:Teens Category:Victims of Mr. Red/Redfield